My Minty Fantasy Book
by LovinoVargasPrinceOfTomatoes
Summary: Benjamin Holme Crawford has a horrible home life, but perhaps a certain Icelandic boy can make him forget all about that 2p! England x 1p! Iceland
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 _Huff…huff….huff_

The hands on the clock ticked loudly as the Brit bent over on the floor, desperately trying to catch his breath.

 _One…two…three….f….f…four_

He counted out loud every breath he greedily sucked in, voice quivering on four when he began choking once again.

 _No, not now. Please. It isn't fair! I don't want to go!_

He begged to no one in particular as he clawed at the red stained carpet below him. He could feel his eyes closing but he forced them to stay open and looked at the man standing above him, the man he'd once begrudgingly called his stepfather. The man stepped over him and sneered "you always had to be too god damn nice! Always had to smile like you're the thing everyone needs in their lives?! Well not anymore, Say Goodbye because your little fantasy book is _over"_ The man spat and kicked the Brit over, grinning as he heard him cry out in pain. That pain….that mind numbing, _horrid pain_ , and the horrified sobs of his mother standing just a few feet away were the last thing he remembered before his teal eyes slid shut.


	2. Chapter 1

_**{ A/N: Okay so many of you i know are following a specific two of my other stories and I'm very very sorry that I haven't updated them, however senior year is messing me up and I haven't had much motivation to write lately so this story exists. For my other stories I will try to update as much as possible but I'm at a loss for what to do next with my prumano story and I'm thinking of dropping the Gerita Story all together if not just skipping through to the end to just give you all some relief, I'd love to know what you think of this story though and my personal 2p! England and you know what if you have suggestions on what you'd like to see in those stories please send me a message! )**_

Benjamin Holme Crawford. He wasn't really a ginger per say, His hair looked more like an apricot color with blonde and pinkish tones. He had teal eyes that were almost always skimming across the pages of one book or another. He had freckles, a whole hell of a lot of the They covered his cheeks and danced over the bridge and bump of his nose. The peppered over his shoulders and halfway down his arms. And he was kind. He was oh so very kind. Too kind it seemed, because kindness is what leads this young, book loving brit to his doom.

When Benjamin was a young lad, about five or so. His father was still alive. Benjamin adored him. His father was the kindest man he'd ever met and he was kind to everyone and everything even if they didn't always deserve it. Benjamin wanted to be like him. Everyday he'd go out and do every possible nice thing that came his way and when he came home he'd wait, right in front of the door and as soon as his father was inside he'd drag him to the study and sit on his stool with his father in the chair beside him. And he'd say "Father, I helped Mrs. Harrison with her cleaning today!" or "Father, I helped Mother with dinner today!" or sometimes, when he was feeling especially nice, it was "Father, Father! I watched old man Carowes' cats today for five whole hours!" and his father would. He'd ruffle Benjamin's hair and laugh "you're such a good boy Benjamin, I bet you've earned yet another freckle for being so good!" and he'd sit Benjamin down, and he'd count his freckles and make a big show of saying "oh! You have! One new freckle today, Benjamin!" and he'd carry Benjamin to his mother and say " Victoria, darling look! Benjamin was so good today that he earned a new freckle!" and Mother would smile and congratulate Benjamin and they'd all go out for ice cream.

But sometimes, maybe once or twice a month, Benjamin wasn't such a good boy. And he wouldn't wait for his father. And they didn't go into the study. His father would take him into the living room with his mother and he'd tell them "Father, Mother. I wasn't a good boy today. I yelled at Sebastian" or "Father, Mother, I didn't help anyone do anything today" and his bottom lip would tremble because Father looked so disappointed. And Father would count his freckles and Father would sigh "it's no good, you were a bad boy and you've lost a freckle today Benjamin" and Benjamin would try not to cry in front of his parents but he would anyway and they'd comfort him but scold him about trying harder to be good tomorrow. And He would! And over time Benjamin was never a bad boy, Benjamin was always nice to everyone and everything just like father!

But then...Father got sick. And Father didn't get better. Father had some really bad illness that Benjamin didn't really understand. But the doctors said father wouldn't get better and Benjamin didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose father! He couldn't! But he did. Father died and he left them all alone and Mother couldn't handle it. Mother broke down and was in the hospital for quite some time while Benjamin stayed with his cousin Cordelia and her family. He stayed kind though, that was what father had always wanted Benjamin to be so he was. And when mother got out of the hospital she and Benjamin were happy for quite some time. And then mother met Nathaniel. He said he loved her, said he loved Benjamin and mother believed him. They were married soon and mother was happy but Benjamin was not. Nathaniel was harsh to him. Nathaniel wouldn't count Benjamin's freckles. Nathaniel would hit Benjamin and scold him even when he didn't deserve it. Nathaniel was the complete opposite of father.

Benjamin throughout his childhood years would stay with Cordelia whenever he could. Sometimes whole weeks just so he wouldn't have to be around Nathaniel. But then Nathaniel suggested they move across the ocean to America and Benjamin had nowhere to stay. Benjamin was lonely at school. He didn't have friends but he grew to realize he didn't need them. He had books. He had lots of books and that was all he needed. Of course he still smiled and helped anyone whenever he could but his school days were all spent in the library. His mother had convinced the school to allow him to simply get written lessons so he would not have to be around the other students. He didn't eat lunch. He ate dinner only and sometimes breakfast but mainly he was in his room, far away from Nathaniel.

And that was simply how Benjamin lived for most of his life until high school, When he met someone who turned his life around for the better.


End file.
